


Green To Gold: True Colors

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: The story of Harry and Draco through someone else's eyes.  This is a challenge response to theChange of Housechallenge posted onTSSbykiller_the_cat.   I hope you and she like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters…nor the idea sadly.

**A/N:** This is a challenge response to the **Change of House** challenge posted on **TSS** by **killer_the_cat**. I hope you and she like it.

**** **** **** ****

The craziest thing happened…Draco Malfoy turned against his father and joined the Light side. Ok, I guess it wasn’t that shocking was it. I mean really, Malfoy can be a major pain in the arse but even I don’t see him killing puppies and babies. 

Then again, I don’t see him playing with them either so it all works out.

It had been a really cold day for June. The chill made it seem as though it was the middle of winter but that is sidestepping my point. It was cold, period. 

Voldemort had reached his peak. He had many more followers than we had anticipated and he attacked as we were loading onto the Express. We hadn’t expected it but I guess we should have; after all, he attacks every spring.

The good thing, I guess, is that it became the final showdown. Many of us pushed all of the younger years onto the train and the train took off. All of the professors and townspeople were casting shields to protect the train. 

Lucky enough, nothing happened to it. 

Those who had been too far away hid in the various businesses. Those who were old enough, fought. We took down Death Eaters left and right, trying to help Harry and give him a way out. It helped.

Harry made his way to the Dark Lord and they fought. I’d claim I know what happened but I don’t. No one but Harry and Malfoy (Draco) know exactly what went down. I had seen Malfoy (alright, Draco…I know it is getting confusing) kill his father. I don’t know if I could have done that but he did. Then I saw Draco join up with Harry. Then…nothing. 

This huge shield of light surrounded the three of them and when it dissipated, the Dark Lord had been reduced to dust and all the Death Eaters were on the ground screaming in pain.

Well, all but Severus, for who Harry had severed the connection and rid the Potions Master of that terrible “tattoo.” Why he did that however is far to complicated to even begin to explain so just trust me when I say it happened.

Now, back to the Final battle. It was very anti-climatic in my opinion so how about we call it the Day-In-Which-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Perished-Once-And-For-All. That’s a mouthful. Now I see why Harry hates all those ridiculous nicknames. Bleh, Conqueror indeed.

Anyways, so Draco was—is—a good guy. Well, he sided with the good guys; he is still a jerk.

So, after the “final battle” everything calmed down. There had been very few deaths, on our side at least. No one I know personally and thankfully no one Harry knew either. 

Though he still blamed himself.

I came back for my Sixth year that following September and Harry returned for his Seventh. Unfortunately for us, the Headmaster had decided it was time to stop all this House Rivalry. So he decided to do what any insane, lemon popping, old man would—he decided for a massive student body resort.

*Groans* I hope you can detect how much I enjoyed this idea. Not that I ever though I would change houses but because I just didn’t want to do it. I had friends in my house and now they may leave. Well, that just sucks.

So, over the first three days of school, there were no classes. They simply went one student at a time, a few at every meal, until we were all sorted.

I could bore you with all the specifics of who changed houses but that would take forever. I will give you some highlights though that I found quite funny.

Crabbe and Goyle, both whom we all _love_ , were resorted into Hufflepuff. That was hilarious.

Blaise Zabini, he’s a Slytherin Seventh year, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Hermione was put into Ravenclaw—no surprise there.

I was put into Hufflepuff, but we’ll get to that later.

Ron was sorted into Slytherin, for which Harry just smiled and told him it was because of his strategic ability.

And then the best one of all. Draco Malfoy, you know, the one who switched sides, was put into Gryffindor.

Don’t ask me to explain it because I am still getting used to it. 

That announcement had left the Hall silent and Draco standing in front of the stool looking highly uncomfortable. 

That was the first time I remember seeing him nervous.

Luckily, for him, we watched as Harry stood up and walked over to the blonde. He extended his hand and spoke, “Hi, I’m Harry Potter. It’s nice to meet you.”

Stooped, Draco responded, quite slowly I might add, “Um, Hi. I’m Draco Malfoy. It’s nice to meet you too.”

And so, Harry led the ex-Slytherin over to our table. He sat him down and introduced him to everyone. After that, it wasn’t such a big deal to switch houses.

See, now that the threat of the Dark Lord was gone, the barriers broke down, little by little. We swapped houses during dinner and sat with our friends at the differing tables. 

It was no longer a system of individual houses, it was a collective Castle of friends.

It wasn’t long after that Harry and Draco were seen being more than friends. I don’t know the exact story about that but they were frequently seen holding hands and they were caught more than once snogging in the alcoves. It wasn’t much of a surprise when they announced their engagement after graduation.

As of now, they have been married nine long years and have a set of twins; one boy and one girl.

And they are madly in love.

**** **** ****

“Hun?”

“I’m in here.”

Gently, I closed my book; hiding their story from the world. 

Maybe I’ll write more soon. 

**** **** ****

He had just put the book away when his husband of five years wrapped his arms around him.

“Writing in you journal again?”

“You know it. I love you Neville.”

He kissed him on the neck and responsed, “I love you too Colin.”

 

**The End**


End file.
